Now Comes The Rampage
by Sabaye Leyr
Summary: Draco Malfoy has gone from a spoiled, petty boy to a mad murderer. There is a fine line between the enemy and yourself, and Draco has crossed it. The Ministry wants him dead, and who better to send than his old flame, Ginny Weasley?


Now Comes The Rampage

Prologue: The Dragon's Child Walks Among Man

Written by Sabaye Leyr

Summary: Draco Malfoy has gone from a spoiled, petty boy to a mad murderer. There is a fine line between the enemy and yourself, and Draco has crossed it. The Ministry wants him dead, and who better to send than his old flame, Ginny Weasley?

A/N: This one's a bit short, since it's a prologue. Promise the full chapters will be longer!

Author's Warning: Very nasty, very bloody. A tale of insanity and a screwed up romance; angsty and a Harry Potter Horror.

--

_I…I am a bastard son_

_Conceived of a hundred men_

_Now I'm the Chosen One_

_Back, looking back_

_Father William called me Johnny_

_But my mother called me Jack_

_I…I scream out to you_

_As I see them take you_

_Hell, it put me through_

_You...you gave me life_

_Then ripped out my emotion_

_And replaced it with a knife_

_I cut you once, I cut you twice_

_You're my midnight sacrifice_

_You shamed me…you shame God_

_You scream my name, and now you're gone_

_I've seen the rain wash over you a thousand times_

_Your flesh summons me_

_God knows why_

_Repent your sins to me_

_Now…you're different now_

_Still the same, the Devil's whore_

_Lilith on the prowl_

_I…I've got something for you_

_I know what real pain is_

_And you will too._

_Jack, Iced Earth_

_--_

The air was misty and dank, and ice crystals froze in the air as he breathed. It was the heart of winter, and icicles hung from the stone about him. The floor was treacherous, and it was so cold that his flesh threatened to freeze to the stone itself.

The crystals in the air increased as his breathing did. Now it was no longer merely heavy breathing, it had a hint of terror in it. Dark blond hair flew into his face as he pelted down the dungeon hallway, slipping and sliding on the black ice.

Laughter echoed down the stone way, sending tremors up his spine. It had been a long time since he'd been anywhere near frightened, and it was unnerving.

Flying around a corner and stopping to breathe, he let out a sigh of relief. No one knew the bowels of the Malfoy Mansion as he did. He had grown up there, and been a wicked enough child that his father had shown him its secrets. He'd also had no kind-hearted mother alive to prevent his father from teaching him what he wished, no matter his son's age.

Lucius Malfoy turned to continue down the path he'd turned onto, moving at a more lesuirely pace.

He found himself face to face with someone who looked very much like him, with the same wicked, grey eyes but the silvery hair of his mother. In those grey eyes was a spark of anger and madness that he'd never seen before.

"Draco?" Lucius asked, confused. He'd been being chased by what he assumed was an Auror. A very skilled one, at that. But Draco had never been shown these passages. He'd been much too soft-bellied by Lucius's standards.

"Yes, father?" Draco replied, his voice obedient and sweet. Just a bit too obedient and sweet for his son.

Lucius's eyes widened as terror suddenly struck deep into his heart. He was a predator, and so he recognized another. But he also knew about prey, and somehow he sensed that he wasn't the hunter anymore.

"What do you want?" He demanded, backing up as quickly as his dignity would allow.

"I want you, father. Father, I want you," Draco said in a voice that sounded perfectly normal, but was ill-fitting for the situation. He also punctuated the word 'father' each time he said it. His pale hair hung in an icy fringe around his face, and his eyes burned in the darkness. Lucius almost swore his eyes seemed to reflect the shimmering wand light back at him like a wolf did.

And this turned his eyes blood red. Lucius struggled to maintain his composure. He had stood face to face with one of the worst wizards in history, and his own son was scaring the shit out of him? It was shameful, and distinctly unMalfoy-like.

"Leave me be, Draco. I have work to do, and no time for your foolish games," his voice was powerful and commanding, yet it still seemed diminished in the icy hallway, as he stood face to face with his red-eyed son.

"Mother sent me, father," Draco said softly, a wistful grin crossing his once handsome features.

"Your mother is dead!" Lucius shouted harshly. Narcissa was dead, sacrificed to Voldemort months before. Lucius knew he deeply regretted it, but he'd had no choice and any feelings for anyone had been buried deep inside of him long ago.

"She lives in me, father, and she sent me. She has a message," the look on Draco's face had become almost giddy. Lucius gave his son a wary glance; the boy had obviously gone insane.

The Death Eaters had spoken of the ice demon, a pale haired angel of death who'd begun to hunt them down. Lucius wondered if this was the ice demon, disguised as his son. He raised his wand and pointed it at his son's heart.

"Get out of my house, craven," he spat.

"You haven't heard my message," Draco whined, sounding much like his younger self. At this return to normalcy, Lucius visibly relaxed. The boy hadn't been right since his mother died.

"Oh, fine. What is this message," Lucius asked indulgently.

"Learn what pain is." Draco's head cocked to the side and his reddening eyes stared unblinkingly at Lucius's face.

"What?" he demanded.

"Burn in hell!" Draco suddenly snarled, his face darkening and his eyes points of blood in the dark hallway. Lucius's blood froze as cold as the icicles over his head as Draco charged forward, a two foot long icicle in his hand that Lucius had never seen him pick up.

And the world went red.

--

It was the worse one yet. Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley, and Colin Creevy stood at the site with their supervisors. Colin danced from one foot to the other and rubbed frantically on the lense of his camera, trying to keep it from icing over in the freezer that was the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Seamus had a fur-trimmed hood pulled over his dark blond hair, and his hands were stuck in the pocket of his coat. He looked to be in a bad temper and generally miserable. He had joined this branch of the Ministry because he was tired of blood and war, but somehow he still hadn't escaped the former.

Ginny was walking around in a circle, studying her surroundings. Her stomach heaved uncomfortably, but she'd long since learned to ignore it. Her hair was a short mass of unruly fiery curls, and her eyes were heavy with lack of sleep.

The hallway was slick with blood, and although some of it still faintly steamed most of it had begun to freeze into a thin coat of ice. It was an uncommonly wicked winter in the wizarding world that year. The air was heavy with the smell of urine, vomit, and semen.

A human's torso was resting in the biggest pool of blood, a naked chest and waist with a crude dark mark carved into the frozen, pale skin. Body parts were strewn about the stone; fingers, toes, arms, legs, and private parts formed letters across the floor, and above the message was the head of Lucius Malfoy, nailed to the wall with an icicle through his forehead.

Lucius's eyes were wide in terror, stained red by ruptured blood vessels. His face was torn and bloody, with brain matter matting his once well-kept hair. His mouth was wide open in an eternal scream, and entrails hung from his mouth.

"They're getting worse," one official commented, and another snorted sarcastically.

"This has to stop." Mad-Eye Moody said suddenly, breaking Ginny out of her concentration.

"Indeed…in the beginning, he was a great help…but now…he's no better than they are. I mean, look at this…" Remus Lupin commented softly, and the other two officials at the scene agreed.

Ginny ignored what they were saying, and sidestepped the blood the best she could to read the message left.

"For mum," she read quietly, bile rising in her throat. He really had become a monster, hadn't he?

"What do you propose we do?" Lupin asked as they continued their conversation, tactfully ignoring the gore around them. Later, they would all heave their meals into a toilet and toss and turn from horrible nightmares, but now they seemed unshakeable.

Mad-Eye turned his shockingly blue eye on the silent redhead who was still carefully studying the terrible scene.

"She knows him better than any, and is a capable Auror. He'll trust her," Lupin explained, following Moody's line of sight.

"Yes, that she does," Moody growled. Ginny still didn't seem to hear them.

_For mum. He did this for Narcissa…_

_For mum._

N/A: I warned you. Just an experiment in the world of horror, inspired by the lyrics on the Horror Show CD by Iced Earth. This song just seemed to fit Draco.

Review, please, because I'm a review whore. ;)


End file.
